Jennifer Lynch
|birthplace = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |others = The Walking Dead Psych}} Jennifer Lynch is an episode director of ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Early life Lynch was born in Philadelphia. She is the daughter of artist and filmmaker David Lynch, who is responsible for her Finnish ancestry, and painter Peggy Reavey. She began practicing Transcendental Meditation at the age of six. Career Lynch was educated in Los Angeles and Michigan at Interlochen Arts Academy. Together with her mother, Lynch made a brief appearance in her father's debut feature film, the surrealist horror film Eraserhead (1977), but her appearance was not included in the final cut. Lynch subsequently worked as a production assistant on Blue Velvet (1986), also directed by her father. In 1990, Lynch authored the spin-off novel The Secret Diary of Laura Palmer to accompany the television show Twin Peaks which was created by her father David Lynch and Mark Frost. Three years later, she directed the music video "Living in the Rose" by the British rock band New Model Army. Lynch's commissioned screenplay for Boxing Helena, which she would later go on to direct, attracted many actresses, including singer Madonna. Sherilyn Fenn, one of the stars in her father's television series Twin Peaks and the film Wild at Heart, was ultimately cast as leading character Helena. Kim Basinger was also attached and was famously sued after resigning from the project. The controversy surrounding that case, as well as feminist outcry over Helena's sadistic subject matter and accusations of nepotism, accompanied the movie's critical drubbing upon its release in 1993. Following a lengthy hiatus, Lynch returned to the public arena with the 2008 thriller film Surveillance and, in October 2008, Surveillance won the top prize at the Festival de Cine de Sitges. A month later, Lynch became the first woman to receive the New York City Horror Film Festival's Best Director award. Lynch was announced as director of the 2010 adventure-horror film Hisss (also known as Nagin: The Snake Woman) that featured Bollywood actress Mallika Sherawat, but the film that was released was not Lynch's work, even though the producers attached her name to the final product. According to Lynch, she put her director's cut together, but the producers decided it was not what they wanted and took the footage and changed it into what they wanted it to be. She never did any scoring, editing, color-timing or "any of the things you do to make the movie". On March 21, 2010, Lynch was a judge at the International Surrealist Film Festival and she worked as producer for the Corey Brandenstein natural horror film The Compound. Lynch was scheduled to film Visibility for the Motion Picture Corporation of America in 2011, but this project was not completed. Lynch then directed and co-wrote the 2012 horror film Chained, in which Vincent D'Onofrio stars as a cab-driving serial killer. Lynch also directed episodes of many television series such as Jessica Jones, Finding Carter, Psych, Quantico, Teen Wolf, The Strain, The Walking Dead, The Last Ship, Wayward Pines, American Horror Story, Once Upon a Time, Hawaii Five-0 and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. As of 2015, she is also a member of the board of advisers for the Hollywood Horror Museum. Personal life Lynch revealed in a 2009 interview that she underwent three spinal surgeries following the release of Boxing Helena due to a car accident that occurred when she was nineteen years of age. In the same interview, Lynch stated that she was a single mother to a thirteen-year-old daughter. Credits Director External links * * * * Category:Directors